


Surveillance

by Randy_sensei



Category: PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 21:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randy_sensei/pseuds/Randy_sensei
Summary: Out of the corner of her eye, Kelli spots something. Clover’s little intelligence center, with the door cracked open just a smidge to let the blue light of the camera feed system shine through faintly. Kelli remembers, though, that Rochelle is out scouting a new hit.or: Kelli spots something particularly interesting, and her undying curiosity leads into somethingfarmore interesting than she could have hoped it would be.





	Surveillance

Padding her way through an dark, empty hallway, Kelli yawns. 

This is the third night in a row she’s woken up like this. After their hit on the Benevolent almost went south just a week ago, she’s found it hard to sleep. And it's pissing her off. Something about it just keeps her up and she can never quite place it. Others she spoke to about this reckon its because of how close they were to death, but fuck.

Death never got her down before, so now she has no idea what she’s snagged on. Perhaps it’s just a spell of awful sleep, right? Last time she had this much trouble, she was probably five and still clutching a ragged stuffed fox like it was a lifeline. Kelli chuckles to herself. Those were the days.

Doesn’t matter, she figures. She’s already done her fair share of tossing and turning for the night, so a cold glass of water and maybe conking out on the couch to some late night, B-list movie is what Kelli has lined up for the rest of it. Provided all goes well. Now, all she has to do is pace through this fuckin’ house with her phone light and not die in the pro–

–cess…

Out of the corner of her eye, she spots something. Clover’s little intelligence center, with the door cracked open just a smidge to let the blue light of the camera feed system shine through faintly. Kelli remembers, though, that Rochelle is out scouting a new hit.

So she approaches with careful steps towards the door, but not before cursing the fact that she doesn’t have her piece on her. She’s uncharacteristically holding her breath the entire way. In the midst of it, something has her smirking. Who would be stupid enough to break into the place harboring several known fugitives and dangerous criminals? Some low life thug thinking they’re hot shit, being smart by looking for the loot using the camera system? That’d be funny, scaring them to death. Or just leaving them tied up for Clover to find as a little present, so she can have her fun. Temptations, temptations.

Her attempts at opening the door are thwarted the moment she hears a _ moan _ from the other side, though. It locks her in place, stopping her in her tracks, fingers ghosting somewhere along the edge of the door. 

With wide eyes and an even wider smile, Kelli can’t help herself and _ not _ walk in on whoever this is. The pool of possible candidates is small, since most of the gang is out on work hours, but what she finds surprises her all the same as she inches the door open slowly.

Joy, the little nerd that lives inside the van parked outside, pants around her ankles as she goes to town on herself. She’s transfixed on the CCTV screen, which shows two of her colleagues doin’ the do in Jiro’s zen corner. Kelli snickers to herself. _ Clover and Jiro would be pissed if they found out someone sullied their own special corners. Joy would get an earful in her own language, too, that’d be great, _ she thinks.

Even when faced with the most fun she’d have in a while, something stops Kelli. She bites her lower lip, the small and stifled moans coming from the corner of the room becoming just a little louder and just a little hotter every time. So much so that Kelli finds her own hand sneaking to the edge of her pajama pants.

_ Fuck it _ , she thinks, _ not gonna let this little twerp cum on her own. _

So she doesn’t. Standing up fully, Kelli saunters quietly into the surveillance room, leaning onto the wall, deciding whether to let Joy find her herself or jump in on her little party. Even as Joy’s sounds of pleasure continue, Kelli tries to check who it is Joy has a camera trained on. It’s hard to tell but they’re definitely having fun, from the looks of it. Kelli sure as hell can’t blame her for just masturbating right there.

After another moment of relative silence and utter disbelief at the fact that Joy hasn’t noticed her yet, Kelli decides to speak up.

“_ Fuck, _ they’re goin’ at it, eh?”Joy shrieks at the top of her lungs, her soul no doubt leaving her body as she jumps up from the chair and scuttles to a corner. Stuttering, Joy fruitlessly tries to get a word in as a smug Kelli yanks the chair over to herself, taking her sweet time to sit down onto it, staring at Joy the entire trip, who’s stuck like a spooked doe.

“Syd– what the _ fuck– _ please, don’t–” Joy attempts.

“Those two,” Kelli says, pointing at the monitor with the ongoing _ action _ , “really are shameless.” She chuckles. “Blimey, right in the zen corner, too.” Idly biting her lip, Kelli rests her chin atop her fist and ponders her next move as Joy is left helpless, hands covering what little of her features they can. With lust lining her stare, Kelli gives Joy’s firm thighs and hips a look.

Finally, Joy manages to form a question after sliding her panties back up, no doubt spotting the look she’s being given. “What do you want with me?”

A broad smile blooms across Kelli’s face as she makes up her mind.

“How about you… undress for me, sweet,” she says, willing and able to hold this over her head until she gets what she wants.

“W-What?” Joy asks, voice gentle with uncertainty as she glances at the occasional monitor.

“Did I scare the hearing out of you, Joy? I said _ undress. _ ”

The sultry tone of the command catches Kelli by surprise, but Kelli takes it in swing. Joy, on the other hand, is taken aback, evident in the way she tries to blink some sense into the situation and fails. In the dim blue light, she can see the blush creep onto Joy’s face, no doubt mirroring her own face right now. After the moment of silence that passes between them, Kelli pushes it further.

“Since you’re so keen on pleasure that you can’t help yourself but jerk it to your partners in crime right on the spot, I figured I’d cut the middleman for you,” Kelli explains, voice low, with a look in her face attempting to disarm. Reluctance paints Joy’s features as she contemplates her actions behind unsure eyes.

Recognizing the tribulation that comes with your first time, Kelli’s mask slips; she places a hand tenderly and wordlessly on Joy’s cheek. When Joy’s shoulders relax ever so slightly, it’s obvious to her that whatever she’s doing is working. Joy’s hands move from her core to trace the edge of her t-shirt, grabbing it and pulling it over her head slowly but surely, revealing her bare chest. Then, her hands wander down to get the panties off again, Kelli can’t help but reach for her own self, feeling heat swell in her own underwear.

“T-There,” Joy stutters some more, the blush now remarkably evident in the way it dances across her pale skin, almost reaching fully to a freckle dusted neck and shoulders. 

Kelli gawks a little but manages to control herself. She scoffs, at one point, when she realizes something. “Christ, bird, you’ve been putting this off for a while, eh?” she asks, voice low. The step she takes forward seems like more after the chair is discarded but Kelli gestures once, a simple but effective ‘come here' motion. Joy, swallowing hard, takes a single step forward herself, completely in the nude.

Kelli can’t help the heat growing anymore and wants nothing but to pounce the girl in front of her, but something about this entire situation tickles an intrigue she never figured was there, one Kelli intends to keep pushing towards.

When Joy walks close enough, one of Kelli’s hands trace lightly across her side, her hip, sending a shudder through her as Kelli bites down on her lip again, eyes moving from top to bottom, taking in, _ drinking _ Joy’s image in completely. Kelli purrs.

“Had you wanted a little fun, you could have just spoken to me,” she says. “I’m always down to help a mate out if you are.” Chuckling, she continues after a short pause, “There’s no way I’d let a sister fall for just trying to have a little fun.”

Joy looks away, bashful. “Rude.”

Kelli laughs, “You must take me for an asshole, then, for putting you in this position, but I find it to be more of a, uh… _ proposition _ , if anything.”

One hand hooks around Joy’s hip as Kelli gets up close and personal, hearing Joy’s breath hitch and feeling her breath fall across her neck. It’s all intoxicating and Kelli finds herself wanting nothing more than a ‘yes’ here. “You’re looking for fun? No need to hide, sweet. There’s something here for the both of us to gain, yeah?”

The answer comes in the form of lips crashing and teeth clinking together, like wine glasses at a party filled to the brim with people who have one of Kelli’s hard-earned job cuts in their pocket. But, unlike the people drinking champagne and laughing at the misfortune of others for a living, Kelli thrives on this. In life, getting to feel something, someone.

It's been a while since she’s had this, especially since Bain gave her shit for her late night escapades in dive bars and punk shows, figuring that if she did keep it up, one of her one night stands might remember where the safe house is.

As anxious as Joy looks, her kisses tell a different story. What she lacks in skill, she makes up for in fervor. Kelli breaks off the kiss, letting her lips trace the side of Joy’s jaw, breath ghosting her skin. She earns a noise and a shudder for her efforts, and she smiles against joy’s neck, dropping one, two, three kisses there, each scoring a satisfied noise.

Kelli’s practiced. All the endless one night stands and quickies in run-down bathrooms have taught her way around a body, male or female, doesn’t matter. She knows the best spots, where to bite, where to place her lips, where to grab. Her nose is buried in Joy’s neck and her hand sits firmly on her hip. Those let Kelli ground herself, drown silly thoughts of ruining a first-time, deflowering someone.

Christ, she’s had many of those. Joy moans all the same and it only entices Kelli further. Both of her hands come to grasp a thigh each and lift Joy up onto Rochelle’s desk and Kelli only spends half a second worrying about the aftermath, since the thoughts come to a close as soon as they arrive; the squeak Joy lets loose shakes Kelli off her groove, almost bringing a laugh forward. Swallowing it down, Kelli questions whether this is Joy’s first time with someone. Probably is. Right?

Trailing kisses up her neck, Kelli stops her mouth and breathes into Joy’s ear, the sensation sending shivers Kelli can feel down her and asks a simple question: “What do you want?”

Joy’s hands trail up Kelli’s shirt, riding it up almost hungrily, despite the insecurity in the pace. Kelli obliges, but only enough to get rid of the shirt and let Joy size her up completely, the metal glinting in the night. Joy’s taken aback with wide eyes and Kelli just looks at her, really just _ looks _ at her _ , _ no hidden intentions in the half-lidded gaze she gives Joy and no want waiting at the tips of her fingers, no longer like a lion ready to pounce its prey with sharp claws, but something much kinder, softer.

“Tell me,” she purrs, willing to let Joy set the pace. “What do you want, sweet?”

Joy goes to say something but chokes on it halfway out of her mouth.

“F-Fuck me. I-I want you to fuck me.”

With a grin, Kelli moves forward to happily oblige.

Joy’s panties already rest somewhere on the floor and it's obvious how wet all this play has made her, evident in the way Kelli’s fingers just glide across her mound, getting another squeak out of her just like the last. Her breathing is harder now in Kelli’s ears and she can’t help but get closer, almost like she’s trying to melt into Joy.

As their lips connect, one of Kelli’s hands explores down her side, the other dutifully wrapping Joy’s legs around her hips in this endless pursuit of warmth and touch and some form of _ contact, _ as if being two knuckles deep inside someone wasn’t enough for her. Usually isn’t.

Kelli’s fingers aren’t careless inside Joy like they usually are in other girls (or dudes). Her roughness is reserved for a drunken state-of-mind, for drunken nights in the back of someone’s rusted pick up, in a run-down bathroom off the side of a highway, but not for Joy. Not for first timers, because she knows how important those are, despite having her own partially ruined in a particular way she didn’t mind. Her fingers explore and give way for shudders and shakes, poking, prodding, curving just the right way that results in Joy’s breath hitching, as her thumb dutifully works on her clit.

Joy’s hands are tentatively wrapped under Kelli’s arms, drawing marks across her back, with her nose buried in the crook of Kelli’s neck in an awful attempt at silencing the noises she’s producing, but past that, it helps spur Kelli forward and onward, each movement bliss through Joy’s folds.

Kelli growls, _ growls _ , and it’s no doubt the weirdest thing she’s ever done during sex, made worse by the fact that Joy only responds with a whimper. Her only problem with this is how absolutely turned on it makes her feel. With Joy’s body shuddering under her, it’s obvious that she’s close to the edge. Kelli changes her angle of attack, hooking into Joy and earning another whimper in reaction. She speeds up, and Joy gives up on trying to muffle her noises.

“That’s right,” Kelli whispers, close to Joy’s ear as the whimpering and moans start to get louder, bit by bit, “good girl.”

In the heat of the moment, Kelli barely registers what came out before “Cum for me, pup,” slips. She keeps going, her fingers still moving slowly and steadily, holding Joy as a wave of bliss crashes over her. She shakes under Kelli’s grip as she rides the rest of her high out, the last dregs of her pleasure pulsing through her. She slumps back into the cold wall as Kelli stands there, licking her fingers clean with a certain glint in her eyes. Their eyes connect as something wicked dances across Kelli’s face.

Joy is breathless, head placed the wall behind her, as she recollects herself. Covered in the thin light of the monitors, two bodies across from one another, stricken partly in exhaustion. Kelli glances at the monitor where she had seen two of her colleagues. They’re gone now, hopefully to somewhere not here, since she’s not sure what noises either of them were making.

“Y-Your turn.” Joy’s words are unexpected when they break the silence, a smile blooming on Kelli’s face when she hears this.

“Shit, sweet, you’re this new and already better than most of my lays,” she says, “But it’s fine.” Kelli runs a hand through Joy’s hair and leaves it there for a moment.

Joy swallows, “No, um–” it’s obvious that she doesn’t have full faith in herself about this but it’s that fervor that Kelli finds adorable, “–I want you to feel good, too.”

Kelli can’t help but chuckle and oblige after a moment of contemplation that’s only there for show. “If you say so.” She’d be crazy to turn down a good time.

They part, Kelli’s hands trailing down Joy’s arms and ending in their hands clasped together. Kelli takes a seat on the desk, shimmying back a bit, hooking one of her legs around Joy’s hip and tugging her forward with a bit more force than intended. One hand cups Joy’s face as the other trails along to her breast.

“Here’s a tip,” Kelli says breathily, taking Joy’s hand. “This feels _ amazing _,” she says, pinching a pierced nipple with Joy’s hand, gently, “for girls with metal, yeah?”

Joy nods eagerly when their eyes meet, her lower lip caught between her teeth. Kelli’s smile only blooms further, knowing deep-brown eyes staring into sparkling expanses of light brown eager to learn. At that moment, something comes to Kelli.

“Say, Joy, I’ve seen you with a keyboard.” she starts, voice low and honey-tipped, “Show me what those quick fingers can do and fuck me.”

Joy chuckles for a split second, “Seriously?”

Chuckling right back, Kelli tries and fails at keeping up a facade but she tugs Joy closer with her leg all the same. “Do I look like I’m fucking around?” she asks, laughing, fingers of both hands carefully reaching for Joy’s neck and trailing up. “Get to it and _ fuck me _ already, since you’re so eager.”

From there, Kelli can tell the hitch of Joy’s breath, followed by a hard swallow. Her hands are lost even as they travel down, yet it lights Kelli ablaze all the same. Her fingers trail fire and palms rest on flame yet don’t put it out. It’s careful, the way her fingers move and set at her dripping core, the testing and probing doing more teasing than a quick back-alley fuck ever could.

Kelli can’t help the groan that escapes her. This pauses Joy for a split second before they meet eyes. Kelli is wearing her best ‘fuck me’ eyes and, obviously, it’s enough.

“Ca–” Joy stutters, swallows, obviously encumbered by the heat in the room, “Can I k-kiss you again?”  
The panting, sweating Kelli at her fingertips sits there, staring at her, dumbfounded. It feels like a bit longer than a second, but it wasn’t. She just replies with a laugh, something low and breathless, winding her hand in Joy’s hair and pulling her closer. Her lips crash into Joy’s at first, eventually turning into something tender and sweet–or as tender and sweet as things can get in a situation like this. But, once it's obvious Joy has had her little crash course, Kelli lays into her with the lust, hoping it’ll prod her along.

Kelli’s love-hate relationship with teasing gives her a bit of a bratty side. So, to remedy this, Kelli takes Joy’s hand in hers, first intertwining their fingers as they make out. Then, she takes her hand properly, guiding it down to Kelli’s own entrance.

“Try one, first,” Kelli whispers, brushing Joy’s hair before placing a hand back into it. Joy looks at her like she might crack in two when she tries anything. To this, Kelli does her best to respond with the most charismatic smirk she can muster while completely undone.

After enough time worshiping, Joy pushes in a single finger, tentatively. Kelli exhales, her lips curling upwards. She spurs Joy on, leaving marks along her collarbones. Joy, though, must be getting sick of those; she looks down and Kelli feels a nose in her hair and looks up, Joy eager to meet their lips together again. After enough attempts and strokes, she slides another finger in, getting a moaning sigh out of Kelli.

Her speed picks up, similar to how Kelli did it, but the rate is much more careful, again, like she might get slapped if she dares enjoy anything. In an attempt to fix this, Kelli leaves her moans to the stale air around them, doesn’t stifle them nearly as much and lets her bad bitch facade drop just a smidge. One hand of hers trails everywhere as Joy smiles just a bit.

Joy is actually quick to learn; it's not long before Kelli has to actively try to stifle a moan from escaping. As a matter of fact, it seems like Joy managed to find her g-spot. Not necessarily pinpoint it, but Kelli gives her a “gettin’ closer, love” every time her fingers poke and prod closer to the fire. Her clit isn’t left wanting, either, newbie hands wavering but still getting the job done.

Kelli finds herself arching towards Joy just a little, the primal want for contact inside her setting in slowly, but she fights it, not wanting to give the newbie a big head. She chuckles at how stupid she’s being and instead lets herself ride the flow. The look Joy gives her poses a question, but it's one Kelli isn’t answering. Instead, she just kisses her more, moaning encouragement into her mouth as they bump and grind.

Only when Kelli gets close, closer, does she voice it and realize at the same time how breathless she is. Joy takes this better than expected, and takes it just a smidge faster, with more purpose. Kelli can’t help the leg that wraps around Joy and how it clutches her half to death when she comes. She catches her breath through her nose, as her mouth is preoccupied with Joy’s.

She’s still catching her breath when she presses their foreheads together, giving Joy a smile and whispering into her ear. Just then, an idea comes knocking loud and proud. Kelli smirks. 

“You did great, sweet,” she says, undone, “but I think your van’s a little far from here. Looks like you have to sleep in my bed.” 

* * *

When Kelli wakes up in the morning in her own bed, Joy is long gone. The spot under her arm had gone cold a while ago. 

While her head screws itself back on, she recounts the events of the previous night with a bite to her lip and a smile. She sparks up a joint from inside her bedside table and passes the time to a calm lull of music coming from somewhere further inside the safehouse. Only after stubbing what’s left of the joint does Kelli get up properly, dressing into something past a pair of underwear.

Luckily, or perhaps unluckily so, she enters the second floor kitchen just in time to witness the Russian grilling Joy on the spots on her neck, the same Joy trying to phase through the ground and out of existence. Kelli barely manages to suppress a laugh.

After witnessing enough while preparing her coffee, Kelli pipes up, unable to hide the laugh in her voice anymore. “Come on, Sergei, lay off, bloody hell,” she laughs, “At least the little nerd got some finally.” She points at the Russian with a raised eyebrow and a joking smirk. “Say, when was the last time _ you _ got laid?”

He laughs right back. “American women dig mysterious Slavic men. I could go anywhere and get some easily.” Drinking from his cup, though, Sergei counters with a “Same question for you. When was your last time?”

The smile that blooms is downright twisted when Kelli stares him straight in the eyes and moves to leave a peck on Joy’s blushing cheek. 

“Who d'ya think marked her territory?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to the amazing [Paunchy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raunchyandpaunchy/pseuds/raunchyandpaunchy) who is an absolute GENIUS when it comes to smut; hopefully this fic will bring its A-game to honor the work Paunchy put into it by betaing, and for that same work I will be forever grateful.


End file.
